


Spider-Verse Drabbles

by Perdonanon



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perdonanon/pseuds/Perdonanon
Summary: Short Spider-Verse scenes we didn't get in the movie.Ever wonder what happened when the Spiders first appeared at Aunt May's place?How about what was going through Gwen's mind when she saw this older, sloppier, very much alive, version of her (former) best friend?Want to see Noir act like a hard-boiled goofball protector to Peni?How about some cartoonish gags straight out of MGM's greatest hits?All this and more.





	1. The Spider-Team Meets Aunt May

Noir was the first to come to Aunt May’s house. At first, she thought he was a fan, some cosplayer coming to pay his respects, but when he took off his mask, she saw the spitting image of her nephew in black and white. She was speechless, her mouth agape. She composed herself and wrapped him in the tightest hug she could muster. Noir was confused but returned the hug. 

“Hi, Aunt May.” 

She invited him inside and brought him a cup of tea.

They drank their tea or rather May drank her tea, Noir’s gloves didn’t quite let him grab onto the handle. After a few minutes of failing to pick up the teacup, he let it be and they talked. May didn’t quite understand what he was talking about, asking where he was, what happened to New York, why everything looked so different.

Peni was next, SP//dr slamming on the pavement, leaving cracks up and down the driveway. Noir was outside in a second, jumping through the open window and putting himself between May and the giant robot. Peni stepped out of her robot sheepishly and began bowing up and down repeatedly while giant drops of sweat appeared, disappearing before they actually hit anything. Noir didn’t drop his fists until May placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look.

“Do you want to come inside for some tea darling?”

That got her attention. SP//dr’s face lit up as Peni’s eyes widened.

“Yes please!”

They turned to go inside when they heard a groaning noise coming from an indiscernible direction. Immediately, Noir pushed the young girl behind him and assumed a boxer’s stance.

“Come out and face me like a man, you big palooka! I’ll play you like a grand piano!”

“I… take offense to that, good sir.”

The voice was high pitched and muffled, SP//dr’s screen made a twisted face as it got up and revealed another spider...thing. It was wearing the suit at the very least, but it was portly and short. Not to mention flat as a piece of paper, crushed under the giant robot.

“I am neither man nor palooka. I’m Peter Porker: Spider-Ham!”

‘Spider-Ham’ offered his crushed flat hand to Noir. The detective dropped his fists again, tilting his head in confusion.

Aunt May, on the other hand, was completely nonplussed.

“Why don’t I put on a fresh pot before the entire driveway is full of Spiderpeople?”

Everyone turned and followed May inside, even Ham, who peeled himself off the ground, shakily getting to his feet.

“Just... give me a minute to collect myself…”

He stuck his thumb in his mouth and blew air into it until he was a regular three-dimensional anthropomorphic pig, and waddled inside with everyone else.

“Hey, wait up! I’ll take some milk and two sugars!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these chapters could have happened while the camera was otherwise occupied, while others couldn't've. Regardless, I thought it was criminal that we didn't get more interactions between the Spider-Team, so I took it upon myself to rectify that.
> 
> Leave a comment. More chapters coming weekly.


	2. Noir Comforts Peni

Pow! Bam! Biff!  
  
The mooks fell one at a time as he clocked them. And two at a time when he slammed their heads together.  
  
Noir cracked his knuckles, looking over the catwalk at the insanity below. The collider was going crazy, dimensions falling apart at the seams. Multicolored neon lights cut through the air, and Noir wished he had learned more colors off that ‘rube-icks’ cube. He didn’t have the words to describe what he was witnessing.  
  
The sound of metal clanging against bone caught his attention, and he saw that little spidergirl from the other dimension swing a broken piece of robot at an attacker. He was there in a Thwip, but by the time Noir landed, she was out of danger.  
  
“Attagirl! You showed that goof what’s wh- Hey kid, what’s wrong?”  
  
Peni’s eyes filled with tears, and she let the metal fall to the ground. Behind her, Noir saw that the wreck lying there was the robot doohickey she rode around in.  
  
“SP//dr… it- it was my father’s…” She sniffed, wiping her nose on her sleeve, “and it broke...”  
  
“Aw, kid…” Noir didn’t know what to say. Being the Spiderman prepared him to fight against impossible odds and never give up, but making a crying girl feel better was not in his wheelhouse.  
  
They stood there for a second, the multiverse collapsing around the two of them as Peni held back her tears. Noir sighed, awkwardly placing a hand on her head.  
  
“Look kid, I don’t know much about your pops, but I’m sure if he were here, he’d just be glad you’re safe.”  
  
Peni stiffened under his touch, and Noir froze, worried he’d spooked her even worse, but when she looked up her eyes were as big as saucers, tears flowing down her face freely now. Something in the back of his head clicked and he knew her pupils were brown. The color of pennies and egg creams.  
  
“...c’mon let’s blow this juice joint.”  
  
Noir offered her his arm, and she nodded, hanging off the crook of his elbow as he swung them both up to the rafters and out of harm’s way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they technically show this part in the movie but Noir and Peni are my favorites. Consider this chapter a decompressed version of that scene.  
> It's a shorter one this time, so I'll upload another one soon.


End file.
